<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret Ingredient 佳肴秘料 by Vence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001391">The Secret Ingredient 佳肴秘料</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vence/pseuds/Vence'>Vence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vence/pseuds/Vence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是真的，所有国家都知道英国做不好饭，说句老实话，根本就不该让他靠近厨房。<br/>除非有人能证明这是谬论。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia), Canada/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Secret Ingredient 佳肴秘料</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841773">The Secret Ingredient</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrero13/pseuds/Ferrero13">Ferrero13</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本篇原是2014年圣诞节tumblr上米英礼物季的其中一篇贺文。</p><p>主米英，背景设定提及法加。</p><p>使用的梗：英国发现了美国的惊天大秘密——他说不爱吃司康饼是骗人的——之后兴奋难耐，一阵逼问，终于让他承认了自己的真情实感，于是喜不自胜，献上一吻！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在那座终将以“大不列颠”之名为众人所知的岛屿之上，一片茂密的森林中心有块空地，那里独坐着一个孩子，他的双臂短小苍白，手里攥着一把断木制成的弓。一群翅膀如薄纱般轻盈的小仙女盘旋在他漂亮的金发上方，个个都身着绢丝与花瓣纺成的小裙子，声音细小清脆，啁啾不休，飞舞时身后飘散着闪亮的仙尘。</p><p>“小阿尔比恩（注：Albion，英国或不列颠的旧称或雅称，常见于诗歌，来源或为英国神话），”她们说，“为什么不开心呀？又受伤了吗？”</p><p>那孩子抽了一下鼻子，但还是摇头道：“不是什么外伤。你们也知道，没有人喜欢我。我很努力——很努力地对别人好，可是——可是他们却拿箭射我！”</p><p>“会好起来的，孩子。你命中注定要成就一番伟业。”一旁，另一群小仙女自顾自怒冲冲地念叨起了复仇大计，连通常说话时的欢快叮铃声都成了高音的尖叫。她们要帮这个她们最喜爱的孩子出气。</p><p>“我不管！我只是不想再一个人孤零零地生活了，为什么就是没有人喜欢我呢？只有好心的你们还在关心我。”</p><p>“我们会一直爱着你的，小阿尔比恩，”小仙女们向他保证，“不爱你的人都没有看到你的好。”</p><p>“好有什么用，还是没有人喜欢我呀！”他哭了。</p><p>仙女们沉默了一瞬。稍后，其中一人的话语在寂静中显得尤为清晰：“不然我们给你魔法，让你自知谁会伤你最深吧？”</p><p>“可是……要怎么做？”</p><p>“具体的方式你得自己想。我们给人施法，必须遵从他们本人的意愿和愿望才行。”</p><p>“不能直接给我建议吗？”</p><p>“抱歉，孩子。我们也想帮你出主意，可是这样不行。先考虑考虑吧，好吗，小阿尔比恩？等决定好了再告诉我们。”话间，小仙女们的亮光渐渐暗下。</p><p>“不要！别走！陪陪我，行吗？”</p><p>光芒又亮了起来：“当然，孩子，睡个好觉。”</p><p>仙女们在他的头发与太阳穴上散下亲吻，他微微笑着，眼睛眯成了绿色的月牙：“明天我睡醒后，你们会给我带特制的花蜜吗？”</p><p>“可爱的小阿尔比恩想要什么都可以。”她们答应下来。</p><p>---</p><p>“有想法了吗，阿尔比恩？”</p><p>那孩子有点内疚：“对不起，我想不出来。”</p><p>“没关系。来吧，孩子，吃点花蜜，味道好极了，其中可都是我们满满的爱。”小仙女们说话时，周身发散出爱意与承诺之光。</p><p>“就这么办！”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“让那些不喜欢我的人，一吃我做的东西就死翘翘！”</p><p>仙女们的光芒暗淡了一些：“我们不能杀人，阿尔比恩。”</p><p>“那就把我的料理变得超难吃！让他们肚子痛！”他坚持道。</p><p>“小阿尔比恩，让食物更加美味的爱意来自做菜的人，而不是吃它的人呀，你明白吗？”</p><p>“也就是说做不到咯？”他声音有了一丝明显的颤动。</p><p>“能是能，但你必须非常肯定这就是你想要的结果。我们无法收回魔法，尤其是这样涉及人类生活与感官的魔法。”</p><p>他露齿而笑，疯狂点头，直把一脑袋蓬发晃得愈加凌乱：“嗯！谢谢你们！”</p><p>“好吧，我们无法改变你的料理本身，但可以影响别人吃它时的感受。这意味着，经你之手的食物该怎样就是怎样，只不过那些对你不好的人会觉得它味道奇差，而真的坏到了一定的地步的人吃后就会反胃一会儿。”</p><p>“可万一对方喜欢我呢？他们还是会觉得我做的菜很难吃吗？”</p><p>“那他们就会尝到食物原本的味道。你也不想随便给他们吃块生肉就让他们视为珍馐吧？就算口感再好，他们之后还是会肚子痛，因为我们无法改变肉是生的这个事实。你要好好学习厨艺，好吗？总有一天你会遇到那样的人，他们竭尽所能的爱你，让你永远不再孤单。”</p><p>闪闪发光的小仙女们以那孩子为中心围成了一圈，轻柔的魔法之风拂起了他的绿色斗篷。法术生效了。</p><p>---</p><p>时光流转，小阿尔比恩先是成了一名优秀的猎手，之后又依次当过士兵、骑士、以及海盗。先前施下的魔法早已被他忘到脑后，记忆中取而代之的是驭风驾船运盐前往美洲的本领。经过血与泪的洗礼，曾在欲使他不得安宁的敌人面前奔逃躲藏的孩童，已在长年磨砺与猜疑的锻造下长成了有为的青年。他无所畏惧，凡晓其名讳者，必然知其历史；凡晓其历史者，必然自感惶恐。</p><p>他无可畏惧。他是不列颠尼亚（注：Britannia，原为罗马帝国对大不列颠岛的拉丁文旧称）。</p><p>---</p><p>亚瑟·柯克兰下定决心，要一改自己昔日身为“柯克兰船长”时的作风。他为女王与王国尽心尽力奉献一生，是时候该给自己留出一点点时间了。上次他与别人相互拥抱早已是几个世纪前的事，而此刻，当他第一眼见到那生着麦色头发的小天使时，他凶暴且一心只挂念着己身责任的内在崩析出了一小块。</p><p>它宣誓着，从未被人爱过的他会爱那孩子，绝不让他孤单的历史重演。</p><p>亚瑟·柯克兰下定决心，他要成为终极的绅士。</p><p>---</p><p>然而，事实上，在他开始照顾他之前，该死的法国就试图用各种异想天开的美味佳肴诱惑他的小天使，而当时他所有的就只是些自制司康饼而已。要是在料理上争个高低优劣的话，他根本得不到这个孩子——所有人都跟他说，他做的司康饼味同嚼炭，口感更是硬得跟石头一样，连他自家的兄弟都哀嚎这不是人能吃的东西。</p><p>于是他绝望了，蹲在高高的草丛里看法国向那孩子列举自家花样越来越离谱的各色美食，而就在此时，一只小手搭上了他的手臂。</p><p>“你还好吗，英国先生？”</p><p>那孩子来到了他的身边。</p><p>---</p><p>接下来的几年，英国又在海上奔波了数回，但狂热的冒险终究比不上他对那留在美洲的孩子的爱，于是他每趟外航的时间越来越短。每当舷梯下落时，他总会立即跳上海港，与他所爱的美利坚在通往两人住处的途中相见。</p><p>他说他想给他做饭，那孩子便也热情满满地一口答应下来。自从世上所有的人都认定他只会做黑暗料理之后，他曾想过自己还是再也不要下厨为好，毕竟他也不想意外毒杀掉他最疼爱的孩子。但美利坚确实喜欢他的厨艺，吃完饭后也不像别人那样直犯恶心。说得谦虚一点，英国觉得自己做的菜味道上没有什么不妥，他和美利坚都能大快朵颐，不过，这世上除了他们，估计也没有谁会想吃司康饼了吧。</p><p>他搞不懂自己的料理为何从不受人欣赏，也想不通烹饪作为打从他记事以来就一直在坚持练习的寥寥几门手艺之一，怎么至今成品仍然如此惨不忍睹。</p><p>英国叹了口气，把新做的热司康拿出烤箱，摆在冷却架上。他掰下其中的一部分，试吃后皱了皱眉：“真是的，怎么会有人觉得尝起来像木炭呢？明明很好吃啊。”</p><p>“美利坚？”他向楼上喊道，“我做了司康饼，在老地方放凉，想吃就过来拿。”</p><p>“好的！”</p><p>一眨眼的功夫，那金发的孩子便冲下来扑进了他的怀里，把他紧紧抱住，而他头上那根无论英国用了多少美发产品都压不下来的呆毛，也随他笑着埋首于他腰间的动作一起欢快地抖动。</p><p>“谢谢你给我做饭。”</p><p>“嗯，你可是少数能吃下我的料理的人呀，对吧？趁我还在这里，我给你多做一点司康留着，等我不在的时候，也好给你留个念想。”</p><p>笑声停止了。美利坚抬脸望向英国，蓝色的眼睛迅速地湿润了：“你就要走了吗？”他的声音颤抖着。</p><p>“不，还没有。”英国慌忙向他作证，“但总有一天我得离开。我一定会给你带世界各地的礼物回来，好吗？”</p><p>“我不想要礼物！我想要你留在这里。你为什么非走不可呢？”美利坚的双手抓紧了英国的马甲，力气大得只要英国动上一动，那片布料就会被撕扯下来。</p><p>英国抚着他头顶那缕倔强的发丝，说：“我远航是为了要保护你，美利坚，你是我的宝贝弟弟。”</p><p>“那我就快点长大到不需要你保护好了！到时候你就能多陪陪我，而不必把时间花在和法国和西班牙斗争上了！”</p><p>英国温和地笑笑：“那我们就等等看吧，你说呢？”</p><p>---</p><p>英国再次踏上北美的土地时，他记忆中的孩童已经长成了青年，美利坚头上那撮惹人生气的反重力呆毛成了唯一能让他认出他的标志。当美利坚拥抱他时，英国意识到随着年岁渐长，这片殖民地的力量也有所增强，自己已远不如以往那样受他依赖了。</p><p>他靠进他的怀里，感到了不应有的安全与自在。该死，他不过是他的殖民地而已！长大了一点又怎样。</p><p>就算他如新生的枝芽般急速生长，那也没什么所谓。此时离美国独立还尚有一段时光。</p><p>---</p><p>他错了。</p><p>革命悄悄逼近了他，在他反应过来之前，英属美利坚殖民地就已端着火枪，直指了他帝国的心脏。</p><p>苍天恸哭，他泪眼干涸。</p><p>---</p><p>随着两次世界大战的接连爆发，英国不得不正视现实——美国已不再是个孩子。这个下令将军队推进广岛与长崎的男人，不再是多年前那个暴雨冲刷窗户时，在北美乡间别墅里由他搂着沉沉睡去的可爱天使。</p><p>美利坚合纵国已在英国不注意时，成为了一个强大的年轻国家。</p><p>他下令时的眼神如钢般坚毅冰冷。</p><p>---</p><p>“英国！我饿啦！快给我点东西吃！”</p><p>“你才刚吃完三个汉堡！”英国努力推开美国揽在他肩上的手臂，但没有成功，这就是正常体型的人被整天只饮食碳酸饮料和加工肉类的胖子袭击的后果。“再说，过几分钟就要开会了，没时间给你买。”</p><p>“好歹从你那大得没边的包里给我随便掏点什么嘛！我知道你一定给西兰带了吃的，免得他再把世界大会搞得一团糟。”美国抱怨道。</p><p>英国瞪着他的前殖民地：“我只带了司康饼。”</p><p>美国痛苦地看了他一眼。</p><p>英国翻了翻白眼，不屑地说：“不吃拉倒。你看着，西兰可喜欢我做的司康饼了，不像某个人。”美国是从什么时候开始不再喜欢吃司康饼的呢？独立完没多久就这样了吗？1776年之后，英国猛地拉远了自己和美国之间的距离，对他革命后的事情几乎一无所知。</p><p>那年轻的国家听后撅起了嘴，愤愤地说：“好啦，我吃就是了，给我吧。我不是说我喜欢吃这个——实在是没东西吃嘛，我真的很饿很饿。”</p><p>英国从手提箱里掏出了一包司康，冷脸道：“接受教训，以后随身带着你那些惹人嫌的零食吧，忘恩负义的混蛋。”</p><p>他毫不留情地把它塞进美国摊开的手中，用力过猛，把包装给弄瘪了。美国的手掌很大，生着许多过去与现在的战争造成的茧，要是能牵着这么一双手沿街漫步，那可真说得上是夙愿实现了。不过做着这种美梦的英国真是想得太多，那可是美国呀，是所有国家都想分上一杯羹的美国呀，沉闷老派的他和别人比又算什么呢？</p><p>“除了我，根本没人会吃这个吧。我是世界的Hero，我来吃光你的黑暗料理，别人就不用再活受罪了！”美国笑那么欢真是让人讨厌，英国涌起了一阵重写历史的冲动，巴不得马上抹掉他抚养过他的事实。就算对这八嘎再怎么情深意重，他的忍耐也是有限度的。然而想归想，他还是深吸了一口气，呼出，尽力不在语调中显露太多情感。</p><p>“走吧，不然要迟到了。”他说着，把翻出来的书塞回了公文包里，提起，站起身，“你走不走？”</p><p>“当然了！本Hero可不能迟到！”美国露齿一笑，跟着他出了休息室。</p><p>而那包司康饼，就在美国的夹克口袋里，随着他的步伐欢快跃动。</p><p>---</p><p>“来了。”屋里的人小声说着，一声轻响打开了门，“英国？”</p><p>门外那昔日的帝国揶揄道：“你好呀，加拿大。”</p><p>他惊讶地眨了眨眼，但很快恢复了礼仪：“请进，外面一定很冷吧。”</p><p>“谢谢。一下子看到这么多的雪，我还不太适应。”英国笑笑，在门道外抖去了外套上的雪，然后便进了那散发着枫叶香味的温暖小屋。虽然话是这么说，其实想也知道，加拿大早已习惯了极端的严寒气候，只在客厅的另一头燃着一小堆柴火，屋里根本不比外头暖多少，但起码还能遮遮风雪。</p><p>“我想也是，因为你一直都待在伦敦嘛。”他说着，关上门，接过了英国脱下的外套。比起这里仙境般的冬日景象，英国自嘲地想起了自家人行道上堆的层层污雪，真是目不忍睹。</p><p>他手捧一杯加拿大给他倒来暖手的热巧克力，两人坐到了柴火边。望着鲜红的沙发、明亮的火光、还有一串串绿叶装饰（更别提屋外铺着的厚雪地毯），英国隐隐心生了某种强烈的节日情怀。</p><p>“你一定在想我为什么会来吧。”他时不时抿一口热饮，间或说道。屋里很静，唯有柴火燃烧的噼啪声在他说话的间隙响起。</p><p>“我希望你是来祝我圣诞快乐的，但我觉得你更可能只是在飞华盛顿D.C.的途中遇到了恶劣天气，所以不得不在渥太华迫降吧。”加拿大伤感一笑。</p><p>英国皱起眉头，却压不下脸颊上猛窜的热度。“啊？不是，你怎么会觉得我要去D.C.啊？！我是来帮法国那个青蛙佬（注：frog，对法国人的蔑称）送东西的，他来不了，好像是家里的政治出了问题。我知道你想见的是他，所以看到我来很惊讶吧。我不会麻烦你太久，把东西给你了我就马上走。”</p><p>“没事，留下吧，如果你愿意的话也可以挑个房间住一晚。”加拿大提议道。他的心情很复杂，一半为弗朗西斯还记得（并尽最大可能履行了）两人的承诺而开心，另一半又为英国并不打算去看他（那个过去几十年一直缠着他抱怨英国再也没去过他家）的弟弟而失望。</p><p>“不多打搅了，我之前为了避免飞不回去又没地方住就先订了酒店。”英国婉拒着，放下杯子，从包里扯出了礼物，“给你。我不知道这是什么，但愿不是巧克力，坐飞机的时候我把它装在手提包里带上了暖和的客舱，免得跟其它行李一起颠坏了。”</p><p>加拿大接过那包装精美的礼品，嘴角微微上扬，脸颊泛起了一抹粉红：“我想弗朗西斯还没有傻到给我送巧克力这种我自己也能在国内买到的东西。不过说起来还是比利时产的最好吃了。”</p><p>“说得也是。”英国说，“我也给你带了点东西。我发现我们已经有段时间没交换过礼物了。”</p><p>“不用不用！”</p><p>“但我就是想送你啊。也不是什么大礼，估计你们这的商店也有卖，我就是织了点东西给你保暖而已，”话间，他取出了一大把红白相间的羊毛织物，“我想你应该用得上吧。”</p><p>“谢谢。”加拿大低语着，轻轻摩挲那柔软的线料，“真漂亮，我想，这一定比弗朗西斯给我的礼物实用多了。”</p><p>“我不喜欢他，不过我必须承认，他肯定花了很多心血给你挑礼物。今天他们政府到中午都没能解决问题，我估计他快哭出来了，所以才会跑来求我赶在午夜之前帮他把礼物送到。”英国恼怒道，“真像他的作风啊，做事情连点准备都没有。”</p><p>加拿大竭力憋着笑：“起码这下我知道他不是故意让我自己过节的了。”</p><p>“快谢谢我，”英国开起了玩笑，“我冒着被熊扑倒的危险跑到这北美大荒地来，就是为了来听你歌功颂德的。”</p><p>加拿大忍不住笑出声来：“我敢说，你的人情弗朗西斯永远也还不清了。”</p><p>“这就是我最好的圣诞礼物啦。”英国心满意足地说。</p><p>“很晚了，你真的不打算在我这过夜吗？”</p><p>“没问题，我要是会在黑暗里迷路那就活不到今天了。”</p><p>“不然先吃点什么再走吧？风尘仆仆的，真是难为你了。”</p><p>于是英国不再坚持：“那就随便吃一点好了。”</p><p>“我这里有些煎饼，还有炖熏肉，”加拿大一边说，一边在储物间里翻翻找找，“噢！阿尔弗雷德还在我这留了点这个，你想吃吗？”他从橱柜上拿下来的，正是英国不久前才塞给美国的那一袋子司康。英国看了，只觉得喉咙发干。</p><p>“他还特地问我要，可恶啊！竟然马上就转送给第一个没有拒绝他的人，真的有这么讨厌司康饼吗？加拿大，你以后不能这么惯着他。”他盛怒之余又有些心碎，语气更是冲得厉害，“我来吃，反正也没人要。”</p><p>加拿大咬了咬下唇：“不知道阿尔弗雷德知道了会怎么想，不过我有话想说——”</p><p>“说什么？”</p><p>“他其实很喜欢吃你做的司康饼，不仅在常去的几个地方都备了一点，而且还屯了一大堆在D.C.，方便心情不好的时候大吃一顿。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>英国呆若木鸡。在此之前，他完全看不出美国对司康饼有半点感情，再加上从没有人夸过他手艺好，所以一直以来自信心都相当受挫的他突然听了这番话后不禁脑中一片空白。</p><p>“真的不难吃，相信我，不要听弗朗西斯乱讲，这哪里是木炭的味道，明明沾着枫糖浆可好吃了。”加拿大向他保证，“阿尔弗雷德爱吃得不得了，还形容这是天赐的蜜露佳肴。我个人是觉得他太夸张啦，不过他就是这么说的。”</p><p>“我以前一直觉得没有人能吞下我做的料理，可你和美国还是吃了下去……这实在是……我都不知怎么说才好了。”英国目瞪口呆。忽然，一段久远得几乎已被遗忘的记忆复现在了他的脑海之中。</p><p>“……经你之手的食物该怎样就是怎样，只不过那些对你不好的人会觉得它味道奇差，而真的坏到了一定的地步的人吃后就会反胃一会儿，明白吗？”</p><p>“可万一对方喜欢我呢？他们还是会觉得我做的菜很难吃吗？”</p><p>“那他们就会尝到食物原本的味道……总有一天你会遇到那样的人，他们竭尽所能的爱你，让你永远不再孤单。”</p><p>“不会吧！噢，天啊！”英国一声惊呼，立即把手提包的拉链拉上，甩在肩后，“非常抱歉，马修，我马上得走——得去见个美国佬。”</p><p>加拿大微微一笑，目送他匆匆忙忙地甩门离开。当视线再次转向沙发上的那堆手工织物时，他眼尖地瞧见了一抹蓝色——那是一双三色的连指手套。</p><p>---</p><p>仿佛才刚一晃眼，英国已迷迷糊糊从渥太华飞到了D.C.。他出了机场，向出租车候客处狂奔，心跳愈发猛烈。D.C.上空正旋着圈飘下轻盈的雪花，与渥太华狂风暴雪的景象大不相同。他向司机大喊大叫美国的住址，尽力不让声音被车里高声播放的圣诞颂曲淹没。</p><p>他人坐在后座上，一直感觉车下的轮胎在鹅卵石路面上不断颠簸，真糟心，而且也不知道一会见了美国该说什么，他开始觉得心血来潮直飞D.C.是个错误……万一美国其实不爱吃他做的司康怎么办？退一步说，就算他爱吃好了，那万一他还是只把他当成哥哥来看呢？一路上，他怎么也静不下心来。</p><p>终于，车开到了美国的住所边，此时正是圣诞节的凌晨时分，四周一片静谧，司机收了贵得离谱的车费后便驾车走了，只留下车后一道黑乎乎的尾气。英国盯着它远去的影子看了一会，希望打消去按门铃的念头，可天实在太冷了，他的鼻子又冰又红，仿佛就要冻掉了似的。</p><p>于是他步履艰难地踏上了美国家的门廊，每走一步，胸中的恐惧都愈发强烈，先前在车里感到的忧虑也再度堆上了心头。最后，他站在门前，打算直接飞回伦敦。</p><p>然而，还没等他下定决心，门就晃悠悠的开了，一道光照在他的身上，只见屋里亮着圣诞彩灯，电视上播着动作片。“英国？你在这里干什么？你的鼻子怎么了？你看起来好像圣诞小鹿鲁道夫啊！”</p><p>英国皱眉瞪视着他，把他的手从自己脸上拍开：“你就不能请我进屋吗？”</p><p>“啊？噢，当然可以，快进来！来吧！你来得真是时候！我刚想调杯热巧克力加棉花糖喝呢！”</p><p>美国待客相当随便，英国不禁默默拿他和加拿大比了一比，但说句实话，他这种笨拙的样子让他感觉非常可爱。离今夜喝下第一杯热饮才刚刚过去三个小时，如今美国又把（用印有英国海盗时期绘制的精准北方星空图纸花纹的马克杯装着的）第二杯热可可塞进了他的手里，里头小山一样摇摇欲坠的棉花糖堆得比杯沿还高，成功吸引了他的目光。</p><p>“所以呢？你来干嘛？”美国边问边坐上了由光滑的金属框架固定在地上的沙发，在黑色的皮革上压出了道道褶皱。这屋里的一切都崭新闪亮，和英国家里四处都覆盖着手织毛毯的装潢风格大相径庭。</p><p>英国紧张地攥着手里的马克杯，似乎这样就能让他脑中狂鸣的警铃平息：“我刚才去了加拿大家，他和我说了一件事。”</p><p>“马蒂？你去他那干嘛？”美国皱起了眉头。</p><p>“我去的原因不重要，我只想证实他说的是不是真的。”</p><p>“你也知道，马蒂这个人从来不说谎。”美国在沙发上挪来挪去，眼神在房门、墙壁和水杯间快速移动，似乎不只是坐得不舒服，而且好像还在自己家里呆得很难受。其实这是一种很蠢的假设，毕竟这里可是他家。</p><p>英国长啜了一口手里捧的热可可，还吃了一粒棉花糖来拖延时间：“呃，我听说你喜欢吃我做的司康饼。”</p><p>“啊？！没有啊！”美国否认得太快，英国的心猛地收紧，一阵疼痛——太蠢了，他怎么会蠢到相信了呢。真是的，自己到底是来干嘛的？真是蠢到家了。</p><p>“哦，那我就先走了。”他语气生硬，动作匆忙，把马克杯放在面前的玻璃桌上，立即套上外衣，正要出门，上臂却被紧紧抓住。</p><p>“你去干嘛？现在外面又黑又冷！”美国好像有点歇斯底里，“我又说错什么了？”</p><p>“放开我。”</p><p>“不！你告诉我你到底怎么了。”他抓得更紧了。</p><p>“我说你放开我！”</p><p>“你是在气司康饼的事情吗？”</p><p>“不是！”英国大吼，眼中蕴了湿气。</p><p>“算了！那我告诉你我到底是怎么想的。”</p><p>“我都说了跟司康饼没关系！”</p><p>“我喜欢吃司康饼！我爱司康饼！我觉得你做的东西都很好吃！”</p><p>“你说得真好笑！”</p><p>美国呻吟一声：“你如果就是这么想的，那何必要来呢？”</p><p>听了这话，英国急转过身，怒目圆瞪：“你要是真喜欢，先前为什么不说？之前有好几百年我他妈一直都觉得没有人会待见我做的料理，然后我遇见了你，这么多年来只有你一直对我做的司康饼情有独钟，可你想的是什么呢，不就是‘嘿，让英国那个老鬼自己难过去吧’之类的吗？！”他眼中翻涌的泪花终于淌下了脸颊。</p><p>突然，他被美国紧紧锁入怀中，几乎无法呼吸。他的眼皮抵着他的肩头，鼻子紧贴他的毛衣，嗅到一种爆米花、汉堡、苏打水的混合气味。他开始飘飘然，自然而然地揪住了他的圣诞毛衣，把脸深埋进他的肩颈之间。</p><p>霎时间，万物俱寂。然后，美国开口了，轻声细语，却近乎责备：“我只是……我不想让你觉得你还非得给我做饭不可，我已经不是个孩子了，好吗。”</p><p>“你怎么会这么想？你个头这么大，瞎子都看得出你年纪不小了呀。”英国把他拥得更紧，证明自己说的确是事实。</p><p>“但你还是一直在替我操心，我不希望你这样。”</p><p>英国费力地钻出他的怀抱：“那好吧，我不会再管你了，行吧？但我要说清楚，我好几百年都没拿你当孩子看了，傻瓜。不过你发牢骚的样子还是很不成熟。”</p><p>“英国！”</p><p>“那我们就把话说清楚吧。你喜欢我的司康饼，喜欢我做的所有料理，而且你不想再当我弟弟了。”</p><p>“真……真直接啊，不过你说得没错。”美国结巴道。</p><p>英国脸上绽开了灿烂的微笑。“很好。”他说，然后踮起脚，压低美国的头，吻住了他。起初这一吻还很随意，因为美国还震惊地傻张着嘴，可等这个年轻的国家开始回吻后，两人的缠绵瞬时热力四射。</p><p>到了这样的年纪，英国紧闭的双眼前闪现的已不是烟花炸裂的火光，美国温暖湿润的嘴唇让他想起的是站在窗边向外眺望的格雷伯爵，只见街上行人撑开雨伞，宛如伦敦雨露滋养下的花朵缤纷盛开。这就像回到家乡，有归属感；像重读一本旧书，无比熟悉，却又新奇兴奋。他会永远记住这一刻，官感沉沦，唇瓣上舐过美国的舌，臀上置着他温暖的大手。</p><p>一时间，两人都忘了呼吸。美国结束这一吻时，他剧烈喘息，脸色同英国一样红，嘴角快咧到了耳根上：“我不是不喜欢这样，可我们怎么突然就亲起来了？”</p><p>英国与他十指交错，说：“你不会相信的，这是魔法。”</p><p>美国顿时扭出了便秘脸：“……信不信都先说说看嘛。”</p><p>英国拉着他走向了沙发。“先坐下再说。”他说，然后等两人一落座，他便把头搭在了美国肩上，依偎着他，享受两人刚刚确认了关系的第一个夜晚。有这样一个可以蜷起身依靠着取暖的人真好，美国迷人邪气的笑容，有炉火也不具备的热度。</p><p>-尾声-</p><p>英国紧紧贴在美国怀中，把他的手臂舒舒服服地搭在自己肩上，心满意足，感觉像围了条围巾似的，暖和极了。他知道，这份温暖，不只是美国体温的传导而已。他说：“很久很久以前，久到我都快记不清了，那时我年纪还很小，身边连一个盟友都没有。”</p><p>“难道是因为你当时就已经是个沉闷又老派的人了？”美国调笑道。</p><p>“啊，你闭嘴。”英国无情地训斥了一声，“然后，小仙女们就给我施了魔法，帮我区分开，呃，真心喜欢我，还有那些只想利用我的人。”</p><p>“……施在你的眉毛上？”</p><p>那古老的国家瞪圆了眼，美国只是耸耸肩。</p><p>“你得承认啊，你的眉毛是不怎么普通嘛。有些人可能不喜欢，不过别担心，我觉得可爱就行了！”</p><p>“我才不可爱！”</p><p>“可我有据可证啊。”美国露齿一笑，用一连串的轻吻夺去他的呼吸，让他安静下来，“接着说刚才的话题吧？”</p><p>“啊，嗯。长话短说，不喜欢我的人吃了我的料理以后不是急着漱口就是跑卫生间，但喜欢我的人会尝到食物本身的味道。”他靠回了美国身边，“很明显，我做司康的技术已经达到了米其林大厨的水平，但我之前却一点都不知道，因为某人从来都不跟我说实话。”</p><p>美国羞怯地看了他一眼。</p><p>“奇怪的是，我自己没觉得我做的东西有你说的那么好吃啊，难道我对自己还不够好吗。”</p><p>美国把他拥进怀里，说：“也许你应该对自己再好一点？魔法对你本人也有效吗？”</p><p>“你刚才是不是终于说了一句不怎么蠢的话？”英国冷冷地抬起了一边沉重的眉毛，“我们开香槟庆祝一下吧。”</p><p>“哈哈，”美国撅起嘴，反驳道，“我可是认真说的呀。我买过号称全伦敦最美味的司康饼，但味道还是跟你亲手做的有差距，所以你要是觉得自己做得不够好吃，那一定就是你的问题。”他又把他拥得更紧了些，“之前让你没有自信是我不好，好吗？从现在开始，你给我做多少吃的都行，我什么都吃！”</p><p>“那我就考虑考虑好了。”英国仰脸对那年轻的国家微微一笑，“这是你的真心话吗？不会只是说给我听而已吧？”</p><p>“你在说笑吗？你以为美式的小甜饼是怎么来的？”</p><p>“好吧，那我这次就相信你好了。”他抬身浅吻了一下美国的嘴唇，“我好累，可我订的酒店在渥太华——你会让我在你的豪宅过夜吗，嗯？”</p><p>“我分半张床给你睡怎么样？”</p><p>“直接说成睡在你身边就更好了。”</p><p>---</p><p>“喂？我是马修·威廉姆斯。”加拿大一边说一边揉了揉眼睛，尽力压下打哈欠的冲动。英国走后他便径直上床睡觉去了，现在突然被电话吵醒，他不太高兴。</p><p>“嘿，马蒂！”听筒中的声音倒显得很兴奋。</p><p>“阿尔？现在是凌晨2点，有什么急事吗？”</p><p>“这么晚了吗？对不起，是我错了，我只是想谢谢你把司康的事情告诉了亚瑟！”</p><p>“唔？你又开始叫他的人类名啦？进展得不错嘛。”</p><p>“嗯！这是我收到的最好的圣诞节礼物啦！”</p><p>“太好了。”加拿大微笑道，“他之前帮弗朗西斯给我送了礼物过来，你替我跟他说声谢谢吧。”</p><p>“明白！他就是因为这件事去你家的呀？”</p><p>“别担心，阿尔，”他咯咯笑着说，“我保证，我不会糊着一手枫糖浆去碰他的啦，我也有自己的欧洲情人呀。”</p><p>“那倒是。好吧——啊！八嘎，快把电话挂掉！——我要挂了，改天再见吧？”</p><p>“嗯，阿尔，圣诞快乐。”</p><p>“马蒂你也是。真的很谢谢你，晚安！”</p><p>加拿大放下了手机。这时，外头恰好响起了敲门声，还有人在用法语咒骂狂暴的风雪。看来，属于他的完美圣诞也正要开场。</p><p>-End-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>